narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Satoru Kensei
is a member of a nearly extinct clan that was assumed to reside within the Land of Lightning, considering he was originally a shinobi of Kumogakure. Against his will, he begun his shinobi career at an early age and graduate to become part of Team Karui. It is later revealed that it was under the command of , who wanted him as an asset for the Reconnaissance Corps due his unique abilities. He demonstrated to have the necessities to become a fittable member as he was able to kill his childhood friend without hesitation in order to "keep the secrets of the village safe": his mission to infiltrate the safe-haven as a member of the Eight-Legged Table; Amegakure. However, the truth of these actions were the beginning of his betrayal, which coincidentally suits the name carrier of . He later proves that fact by slaughtering the elite Reconnaissance Corps, stealing their knowledge through Shōtai and contributes it to the Black Market, becoming known as the . At the same moment, Izaya defected from the village which resulted him into becoming a warranted criminal for obvious reasons. Soon after, the news reached that the Eight-Legged Table had been overthrown by the and his heralds, whom was none other than the missing-nin of Kumogakure. He would then become the and acknowledged by the villagers as the , forcefully redeeming himself from his criminal status. Background Born after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Satoru was born in a complicated situation being the child of a loathed clan. Hearing that his mother was impregnated with him, certain powers wished to assassinate her in order to prevent the birth of another abomination. His father and mother both from the unnamed clan covered their lineage by changing their surname to "Yashin". However, it was to no avail as on the night of his birth, his parents were found by the hunters. His father had made his decision to sacrifice himself in order to protect his wife and newborn son, prolonging the lives of both. Despite being in her most fragile state, his mother forced her way through the cold weather of his birthplace, to meet a familiar face that she believed was gone: her sister, Hanada. The one who had foreseen this event had come to retrieve her nephew, who she would raise as her own child considering his mother would not live much longer. Hanada escaping the hunters, foresaw the best future for her nephew, she travelled to a small town which resided within the Land of Lightning. It was the first step to assure the safety of Satoru, costing the lives of his parents, leaving him orphaned. No matter, Hanada believed in the words of her sister, whom had foretold the strength of her child, one who would overcome the curse that rested upon their clan. However, Satoru had succumbed to an unknown illness, caused by the overflowing mass of (magnetic) chakra, forcefully awakening "Shōtai", leaving the toddler bedridden. Her options were limited, as she too was in a weakened state, chose to seal most of his mutancy to increase the rate of his survival, and hoped to give Satoru a better childhood. Despite her promise to protect Satoru from the cruelties of the world, Hanada had to resort to the use of her connections to reach a powerful political figure, the : . Succeeding into arranging a meeting with him, she exposed her true identity to him, and foretold a brightening future for him. In exchange to make this happen, Darui had to seal a deal with Hanada, who promised that her nephew would become a weapon of Kumogakure. Her top priority was meant to keep Satoru safe, knowing that he indeed would serve the village loyally, yet aware that even the smallest change in his road could lead to the worst scenario. Unaware of that risk, Darui accepted them to become citizen of Kumogakure, under his protection and as such obtain a rare power that would benefit his village greatly. After moving into the house given to them by Darui, Satoru's condition improved with the medical staff that the Raikage provided him. However, stuck in his bed for months, his complaints became obvious to his aunt and in an attempt to lessen these, she began to educate him in various subjects. She discovered his prodigious intelligence, which allows him to learn and understand the subjects with ease, aligned with his memorisation capabilities. Hanada concludes that these traits would utilise his unique abilities to its full potential. He, eventually, left the house to explore the village by himself, without informing his aunt. After all, Satoru was disallowed to leave his home without an adult due his unstable health condition. Even with his intelligence, he was still a child, whom wanted an adventure. As such, unbeknownst to him, Satoru walked into an alley that was not meant to be for a child. The long street was emptier in the broad daylight, yet bombarded with bars and brothels. Indeed it was no place for him, but that would mean the same for the young girl that carried baskets of laundry inside one of these brothel. Curious, Satoru scuffled to hide within the shadows to wait for the girl to ask that one simple question. As the horizon arrived, the girl had come out which was the moment for him to learn her answer, which led to the beginning of what she called a "friendship". But their conversation ended quickly due the malicious aura that seeped from behind the girl, Nikkotama, with the source being Darui, who had searched for Satoru throughout the village. Considering the vast amount of knowledge he possessed as a child, special preparation were made to enrol Satoru in the last year of the Academy. As well, it was intentionally done by Darui to quicken the process to acquire him as a shinobi that he could utilise for the benefits of the village. It backfired, as Satoru refused to attend his classes for the first few weeks of the semester, considering he had no interest in becoming a shinobi. Even with the pleading of Hanada, sadly, it went to no avail, which left the Raikage no choice but to personally deliver the boy to the Academy. He was accompanied by his vassal, Shichirou Chiyo, who was to be Satoru's seatmate in the classroom from the start of the semester. Even before Darui had left the classroom, and much do 's dismay, Shichirou and Satoru managed to anger him to the point of beating up both children. Despite the slight jealousy of Shichirou towards Satoru, due his closeness with Darui, it indicated that both would be fine within each other's presence. In the eyes of the former, whether it may be as rivals or as friends, as long as both acknowledged each other, Darui was satisfied with it. Accepting his faith for one reason alone, the mischievous he could pull together with Shichirou, led him to become a shinobi of Kumogakure. He, along with his childhood friend, Nikkotama, were selected to be a team member for Shichirou, due to their compatibility. And so, on the day of graduation, he was officially announced to be a member of Team Karui, led by the student of their homeroom teacher, . Instead of forcing Team Karui to participate in the , as Darui still wanted to select Satoru as a member of the Reconnaissance Corps, he assigned them to different missions to solidify their teamwork. After a few years, Team Karui was acknowledged to have enough experience to participate in the Chūnin Exams that would be held in . However, unknown to Satoru, the health of his aunt decreased immensely, that her personal doctor had deduced the date of her death. Before the start of the Chūnin Exams, Shichirou, Nikkotama and Satoru explored the village, which resulted into Shichirou kissing Nikkotama to illogically explain Satoru "how to make a woman quiet". Moving forward to their first day, Team Karui and the rest of the participants had been tested to a written exam, which their team almost passed perfectly. Soon the first exam day arrived, which tested Team Karui and the rest of the participants on their knowledge, a written exam, that the team nearly passed perfectly. In the next event, Team Karui and the remaining participants were sent into the Forest of Death, with the Scroll of Earth in their pockets, the threesome ventured deep within the forest straight off the bat. Eventually, the team encountered the enemy team from the Sound that ought to be a challenge for them. Split from his teammates, Satoru fought one-on-one with the opposition, who managed to drag him into the depths of the murky lake. Underwater he soon learnt that his opponent was quite a familiar face, who was rejected from the Shinobi Academy, Kisei Kumo. Though, drained from his chakra and exhausted fighting in the water, Satoru passed out, unaware that his first kiss was stolen by none other than the former. Gaining his conscious, Satoru awoke in a white room with a few tubes injected to him, and unable to move his body. He later learned from his first visitor, Darui, that his “illness” had surfaced and left him in a critical condition. However, the Raikage had kept behind that his sealed abilities where the reason of his seclusion from other patients: a special room that rejected the manipulation of magnetism that Satoru begun to emanate. Furthermore Satoru had learned from his visit, that a couple of days had passed after he had lost conscious during his death battle with Kisei, and that he had passed the last phase. Yet, Darui explicitly informed him that he had to dismissed from the hospital within two weeks, otherwise he would be disqualified under the Raikage’s orders, thus unable to enter the coming phase. These words encouraged Satoru to improve his condition, but it hardly improved much to his disliking, that reality had begun to hit him. He spent most of his time alone, considering his teammates weren’t allowed to visit him due his “condition” as Darui had mentioned each time he had visited him. Nearing the end of the deadline, once more the Raikage had come to pay the bedridden boy a visit, this time with a grim expression and a sealed letter. The words of Darui struck hard, showing his emotions openly for once, that a shockwave repulsed from Satoru which knocked Darui away from him. His voice raised, demanding that he wanted to mourn the death of his aunt alone. His visitor had no choice but to leave the small package, his gift, on the nightstand that hadn’t been knocked away by Satoru. Tears began to stain the envelope, almost crushing it with the fingers that held onto it, but to honour his beloved aunt, he wiffed away his tears and slowly broke the seal of it. The tips of his fingers framed the top of the paper, pulling it out softly, as if he was afraid that he would tear it, Satoru opened the letter, and he read: "Do not be misled by what you see around you, or be influenced by what you see. You live in a world which is a playground of illusion, full of false paths, false values and false ideals. But you are not part of that world." At the moment that he read the last sentence, it showed him an unfamiliar memory, that darkened the expression of Satoru furthermore. He had learned the truth of his parents' death, the reason of his existence, and the name of his ability. Betrayed, is the first emotion that he had felt, that soon faded into a malicious smile as he lit the paper (through the use of lightning) into oblivion. Personality The worries that Hanada harboured were not about the sickness that her nephew once suffered. Instead, she was afraid of his intellect which transformed Satoru into a sloth; his productivity decreased, and he became generally disinterested in worldly affairs. Moreso, the woman feared of the disorder that veiled behind these unfortunate traits of his, that is better known as . Oh, but it wasn't something that Satoru's aunt could clearly confirm, considering it was one of the threads of the future that she had witnessed. After all, while it did develop during the time she lived, it only truly came forth after her death when Satoru became aware about the truth of his life. Perceiving reality as some sort of game, Satoru often finds himself planning, and manipulating others--these people whom he view as his own pieces--to achieve what he truly wants. As a child, he would prank his homeroom teacher alongside one of his only allies in this world: Shichirou Chiyo. Other times, he would test the patience of the Raikage through a series of questions, or simply comments that strayed away from what Darui desired. Eventually, the villagers of Kumogakure provided him the epithet "Imp" (邪鬼, Jaki) in response to his mischievous nature. Coupled with his mischievous disposition, Satoru is complex with his intentions. He often speaks in twisted tongues that only seem to confuse those who listen, and his actions erect even more dumbfounded gazes. His mischievousness nature that once could be deemed as innocent, developed into something darker. What used to be pranks or to annoy his elders turned into devilish plans. Plans that revolved around a single game. Indeed, Satoru had unintentionally exposed certain developments as a child. One of these was his humour — often layered in darkness — that generally expressed his playful mind. In matter of fact, Satoru had displayed his humour on multiple occasions. One of these happened to be during the initial meeting between Shichirou and him, whereas the older boy demanded from Nikkotama to do his bidding. Preventing this from happening, Satoru darkly joked to intimidate Shichirou that he would substitute the girl and as punishment would cut himself. Therefore, actions alone are not enough to address this quirk of his. More to come Appearance Synopsis Equipment * Magic Eye (魔法瞳, Mahō Hitomi) * Short Sword (小刀, Shōtō) Abilities Chakra Intelligence Shōtai Ninjutsu Chakra Mutant: Magnetism Lightning Release Armour Lightning Release Summoning Technique Sensory Perception Genjutsu Espionage Transformation Technique Instinct Stats Trivia * The character was originally named as Izaya, due the fact that the author adored the meaning of the name: "He who watches over the crowd". After three years since his first creation, the author changed the name for multiple reasons to an alternative that had been given to her by dear Ashy. He had given her two options: Satoru (悟る, To be Enlightened) or Kensei (見世, To Look at the World). Unable to choose between the two names, it became to be Satoru Kensei (見世悟る) which metaphorically would mean "To attain enlightenment as one perceives the world". * Likewise to the image source which originally was Izaya Orihara from Durarara!!, the author changed its main source to Gin Ichimaru from the Bleach series.